


it's a habit worth forming if the means justify the ends

by kingwellsjaha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow Dancing, Wells Jaha Lives, kind of fluff, set somewhere in season 2 after Finn's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwellsjaha/pseuds/kingwellsjaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wells had actually just wanted to help her. Like usual.</p>
<p>or just some slightly sad fluff and dancing in the middle of the ruins that are the second season</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a habit worth forming if the means justify the ends

**Author's Note:**

> And my father's going crazy  
> Say's I'm living in a trance
> 
> But I'm dancing in the moonlight  
> It's caught me in the spotlight  
> It's alright  
> Dancing in the moonlight  
> \- Dancing in the moonlight, Alt-J
> 
> i really don't know what this is

It was late. The whole camp was quiet. Except for the guards that were watching the fences, flinching whenever they thought to have heard a crack. When it was quiet like this it almost felt like they were both the only civilians still awake _and maybe they were_ , Wells thought pulling Raven a little bit closer.

He had actually just wanted to help her. Like usual.  
Raven had the tendency of being the last one to leave the workshop working till late at night to finish whatever people had asked her to do.  
Wells knew why. Bellamy knew why and if Clarke would’ve had the time she would’ve known it too, seen it too. She wiped the tears away when he approached but he could still see how they stained her face.

His father had called it compassion, but Wells had learned that it maybe wasn’t compassion as much as it was selfishness. Raven needed as much his compassion as she needed Clarke’s.  
It was just his bad gut feeling that wanted to go away, that wanted to make Raven smile, so that she could be happy and he too.

People could call that empathy all they wanted, but after this harsh month Wells had only learned that it was basically copying the pain to feel it for yourself, to make the pain about yourself.  
And that was just a useless selfish power.

So he tried to turn this useless power into something better.  
His bad gut feeling, his pity he tried to turn it into actual help. To be fair in the beginning when he had asked if he could help, he had broken more than fixed, but he had gotten better.  
Day after day, night after night. She had even given him more complicated things to fix. He would probably never be a good mechanic, but maybe he could be a better friend.

Today he came rather early in the evening. Clarke had made him weary and so he entered the workshop when they sun was going down.

Raven was working only barely acknowledging him. He was okay with that and sat down starting where he had left of the day before.

It was quiet yet fulfilling work. On the ark he had never really got to do stuff like this. It had been writing or chess or learning about different herbs from old ancient books that Clarke and he had nicked from the library. But down here he had learned to use his hands more. In sadly more than one way.

He tried not to think about it, about their eyes, about their voices. Did their families miss them just like he missed his mother? He tried not to think about it too much. Stupid selfishness that formed another whole inside his stomach.

When it had become even later Raven had turned on the music player. It was a broken small thing that she had managed to save from the remains of the ark and somehow fixed it. It wasn’t very loud, which was good, because the guard would’ve probably confiscated it, if it were, but it gave you the feeling if you didn’t know it was there or you had forgotten that it was there that this music was only inside of your head. Especially with the swooshing sounds that sometimes dominated rather than the music.

The music was very soft, Wells had thought of strict classical music in the beginning, but people were singing so it was probably from the new classic era.  
Sometimes he understood a word or sentences sometimes it was just a big swooshing sound for hours.  
But Raven didn’t seem to be bothered by this and so he remained silent.

Today the music player was kind. A guitar was playing and something else way lighter in the background.  
Wells couldn’t make out what the person was singing, but the voice was calm and soft and it made Wells whip his head slightly.

That’s what had made Raven laugh. Just a short chuckle and a headshake but it was worth something. That’s why Wells continued. The song after that and the song after that.

It had gotten dark and silent. Wells had managed to fix a small speaker or at least not break it more. His body was moving now continuously. The shoulder shook slightly to the beat. His head followed. The chair he was sitting on creaked with every move he made.

How long she had looked at him, before he had noticed? He didn’t know, but he did notice at some point.  
Her face was a mixture out of amusement, annoyment and a little bit puzzlement.  
He smiled at her.

“What’s wrong Raven never danced before?”

His words brought her back, she looked at her hands and smiled.

“Not this enthusiastically”, she commented. There were small edges to her words, but he chose to ignore it.

“Oh I don’t believe that”.

Raven looked up again a dry smile on her face. “You know in my part of the arc we didn’t really had time to dance. There were other things to do”.

He slowed down his movements and looked trying to read her, trying to understand what she was going through.

“I also don’t believe that”, he finally said and it made Raven a little bit angry.

“Well Wells is there anything that I say that you can believe?”, she asked bitterly, but seemed to regret it as soon as she had spoken.

“Good question”, he said and looked at the half open door.  
The silence suddenly got thick and uncomfortable. Raven chewed her lips a little bit more.

“I didn’t mean it that way”, she finally said.

“I know”.

“I’m just so goddamn tired”.

“I know”. She gave him an angry glance that told him that he wouldn’t live long enough after the next I know to cherish it. He smiled apologetically.

She sighed and looked at the unfinished thing in front of her.

Wells started to move his upper body again, only slightly, but Raven didn’t had the time to look at him. Her eyes were fixed onto the desk.

With a sigh he got up from his place and crossed the workshop now swinging his hips softly to the beat. She looked at him as if he was some strange very bothersome new thing.

He just nodded his head to the soft beat and held out a hand.

She looked at it so long that it would’ve been probably more polite to put the hand down again, but something in her look told him to leave it there. Something told him she hadn’t figured out what she wanted for herself.

Then she took his hand and pulled herself up. They moved to the small space between the two tables.

Raven’s hands were on his shoulders and his on her hips. They moved slowly and carefully.

Raven tried to find her balance with her bracelet. Her hands crawled up his shoulders to rest on his neck. She had to hold him tighter.

They didn’t really dance as much as just swaying. They didn’t really move much around the room, _but it was nice_ , Wells thought when Raven leaned her head onto his chest, _so nice_.  
A smile crept on his face and it felt unfamiliar. He didn’t have the strength to see if Raven was smiling too. Hopefully she was, he wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t.

He pulled her a little bit closer, trying to ignore the tears in his eyes or the itch in his throat.

From his place he could see through the windows outside could see the silent camp, could see the guards, the moon.

The tears escaped when he closed his eyes.  
_It’s alright_ , he tried to tell himself, _it’s alright._

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know what this is, but tbh i guess my mind is just playing through a lot of possible scene that could've happened.


End file.
